The Effects of PickUp Lines
by My Written Dreams
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles. Second - Mikan x Natsume. Oh, the printed horror. "You sound like a police car. Whee. Whoo." Squeal. A little extreme, don't you think? I mean, the damn bunny was always there. GET OVER IT. :1#
1. A Pirate's Pick Up

**My first fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**The Effect of Pick-up Lines  
**_-A series of one-shots and drabbles_

_My Written Dreams_

**-**_**SxK-**_

Koko looked back at his friends; they were grinning and smirking at him. Koko grinned sheepishly and stepped forward, falling in place right behind Sumire. "Ahem." Sumire quirked an eyebrow and turned around.

"Oh, Koko, it's you."

Koko pretended to look hurt. "You're not happy to see me?" Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, moron."

"Sooo...you're not happy to see me?" Sumire smacked Koko's head. He gave a little 'ow' in pain.

"Get on with your life. What do you want to say?" Sumire said straightforwardly, crossing her arms.

"Err," Koko coughed loudly, making Sumire raise an eyebrow. Koko tried to remember what was on that _'paper'_ again...

"Well, remember about my pirate phase?"

"You had a pirate phase?"

"Yes..." It was a half-lie?

"Err, okay, let's just say I knew about that. So what about your 'pirate' phase?" Koko cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"Well, err...ahem." He bit his lip and then said, "Hey, I'm looking for treasure, can I look around your chest?"

He side-glanced at the guys as Sumire stared at him in shock. Kitsuneme and Mochu practically fell over laughing, Natsume was smirking, Ruka was grinning widely, and Yuu was…scratching his head at the moment. He probably felt as awkward as Koko, for no apparent reason.

"No, you can't," Sumire said, finally. Koko turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Your, err, question."

Koko blushed. "Ehehe..." He scratched his head sheepishly. Sumire was reddening a bit too, so then she said,

"I'll be going..." She started to walk away, but then stopped. "You're lucky you weren't someone else, or I would have slapped you, perv." Koko grinned. The best friend gets the special treatment.

It's not like he was expecting a _kiss_ or something, right?

**:D Review please!**

**-**_**MWD**_/Natalie


	2. Patterns, Squeals and Bunnies

**:D Here's the next - Enjoy!**

**The Effect of Pick-up Lines  
**_-A series of one-shots and drabbles_

_My Written Dreams_

**_-MxN-_**

"EEE! Can I hold Usagi, Ruka-pyon?"

"Sure, Mikan-chan." Mikan squealed and did what she had to do. Pick it up. Or her. Or him.

And then, Natsume thought, 'Do bunnies even _have _genders?' I thought he would be more of the 'sexes' user, if you know what I mean.

And Natsume, you dimwit, of course they do. Duh.

Natsume raised a delicate eyebrow. Squeal. Wasn't that extreme - I mean, the freaking bunny was always there, damnit. The woman was blind. Ahem, girl. Little girl. Very little girl that is not so little. Yes, that.

Oh, how perverted he was...All of a sudden he wondered if Aoi was corrupted in this way.

Bad, bad thoughts. Those are even more worse than his daily thoughts of random could-be, would-be, should-be, and _were_ patterns, such as soap bars, polka dots, strawberries, computers...Oh, the printed horror.

He must have been - absentmindedly - staring at her...For a very long time, in fact, because then Koko came beside him and said, "Your thoughts are overpowering my brain." Squint, if you will, and you might see the slight 'suggestion'. And now we ask - is Koko bisexual?

Err, disturbing. Let's get back to the patterns.

"Hn."

"Natsume, I don't speak 'hn'."

"You just did."

"Oh, forget it!"

"Good. Bye bye." And Koko left, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Hallelujah!" Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan came over to him. "Hi, Natsume!"

"Keh."

"Look, look, I'm holding Usagi!"

"I can see the damn bunny." Mikan frowned.

"That's not very nice," Mikan mused. Natsume raised an eyebrow. Mikan came closer to him. "Well, no _wonder_ they call your eyebrows delicate. They're short! Completely tiny!"

Natsume grunted. "Whatever you'd like, polka."

"PERVY PERVY PERVY PERVERRRRTTTTTTTT! SHADDUP!"

"You sound like a police car. Whee. Whoo."

"Hehe." Mikan latched on to his arm, pouting. "Naaatttsuuuuuumeeeeee..."

"What."

"Can you come with me?"

"You're not going to lure me anywhere."

"Whatever. Can you come with me to Central Town?" Mikan looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Natsume wasn't going to give in.

"...'Cause."

"Yeah, just like I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle."

"YOU-What does that mean?" Natsume smirked.

"Little girl, do you really want to know?"

"Yes! AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"If you weren't you'd know what that meant."

"You pervert."

"Did you figure out yet?"

"No."

**Baka Baka Baka!**

"Hyuuga, if you corrupt Mikan in any way, I will obliterate you."

"You're on."

And then Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga had a war. Weird.

**O.O That is so retarded. Oh well. :D Review please!**

**-**_**MWD**_/Natalie


End file.
